


Секс-бомба

by Ukuqhuma



Category: Original Work, Ориджиналы
Genre: BDSM, M/M, PWP, Underage - Freeform, Гуро, Даркфик, Изнасилование, Смерть основного персонажа, драма, кинк, первый раз, секс с использованием посторонних предметов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukuqhuma/pseuds/Ukuqhuma
Summary: Артем идет на встречу с незнакомым мужчиной, не подозревая, что она окажется последней.





	1. Часть 1.

Артем стоял перед зеркалом голышом и любовался своим отражением. Из зеркала на него, улыбаясь, смотрел ладный стройный 14-летний мальчишка, невысокий, с аккуратной и даже аппетитной фигуркой. Стройные ноги, небольшие ступни, талия почти как у девчонки, пухлые губы, длинные ресницы, довольно длинные волосы, (чуть длиннее, чем это допустимо для парня его возраста). Артем сам себе нравился, хотя мальчишки в школе дразнили его, за женственность, “самой сильной девочкой в классе”. Мальчика это обижало, но он не мог в чем-то с пацанами не согласиться… Нет, он не был манерным, нарочито похожим на девку. Но было в пареньке изящество, которое у большинства мальчиков напрочь отсутствует.  
Несмотря на такую деликатную комплекцию, половые органы Артема были хорошо развиты, можно сказать не по годам. Красивый обрезанный член, с продолговатой фиолетовой головкой, зрелые шары, правильно опущенные в мошонку… Волос в интимном месте было еще совсем не много, и при внушительном размере его половые органы не потеряли своей детской нежности. Артем не удержался и погладил свой пенис, который тут же стал пульсировать и напрягаться. Обрезание ему сделали в детстве, родители рассказывали, что была какая-то инфекция и крайней плоти он лишился еще в младенчестве.  
Но обрезанный пенис был красив. Артем видел в бане и в душевой спортшколы писюны других пацанов, с обвисшими шкурками, которые иногда принимали смешные формы, и после такого зрелища свой обрезанный член он начинал любить еще больше.  
А члены он любил, и в своем свежем возрасте уже понимал, что отличается от большинства знакомых мальчишек.  
Начиналось все так. В 10 лет у Артема появилась проблема - он стал одержим мастурбацией. Мальчишка дрочил каждый день и по нескольку раз, намазывая член детскими кремами, или просто гоняя шкурку ниже головки. Дрочил дома, 6егал дрочить в гараж, иногда дрочил в школьном туалете, иногда на чердаке своей пятиэтажки. Везде, где он оставался один, первым делом детские руки лезли в ширинку и начинали теребить писюн.  
Было дело – попадался родителям за этим занятием. И в школе его другие ученики пару раз застукали за дрочкой, а потом рассказывали об этом учителям. Пытался отмазываться, но все всё отлично понимали.  
От взрослых Тёма слышал - плохая привычка, но дело в том, что если он не мастурбировал, не снимал детское сексуальное напряжение, то в голову лезли всякие бредовые фантазии, от которых ему самому было стыдно.  
Родители и учителя были к мальчику добры, не орали на него, не наказывали. А пытались убедить, что онанизм это плохо. Но мальчишка не мог жить без мастурбации и уговоры не давали результатов.  
Пока однажды дед не застукал внука за дрочкой и от старорежимного дедули Артемка получил такой нагоняй и порку, что юный онанист не на шутку испугался. Дед заставил Тёмкиных родителей пожестче мальца наказать, в итоге мальчишку так все ругали и запугивали страшными болезнями, которые якобы бывают когда дрочишь, что на долгое время 10-летний Артем испугался и перестал дрочить, хоть иногда пол-ночи не мог уснуть от желания потеребить свой хуек.  
И в этот период длительного воздержания Артем заметил, как снизилась его планка к внешности объекта дрочки. Обычно, когда мальчик дрочил, то представлял кого-нибудь из своих одноклассниц или старшую сестру, которую несколько раз видел голой. Ну и вот, во время воздержания в дрочке, сначала мальчиком стали восприниматься как очень даже сексуальные толстые девчонки из класса, которые раньше вообще не нравились, потом почти все девочки и взрослые бабы, независимо от полноты, возраста, красоты и прочего, и хотел мальчик их даже не трахать (потому что плохо тогда еще представлял себе, как люди занимаются сексом), а лизать, целовать, гладить… И наконец, через пару –тройку месяцев без онанизма, мальчишка стал фантазировать даже о некоторых пацанах-одноклассниках и дворовых друзьях… Особенно о тех, кто был с ним груб, обижал его.  
В своих фантазиях Артем был их жертвой, шлюхой, которую симпатичные хулиганы заставляли раздеваться до гола, лизать мучителям попки и письки, целовать ноги…  
Интересно, что мальчишки привлекали иначе чем девки. Артем не понимал, как можно хотеть трахать пацана, когда есть аппетитные девчонки, но чем более сильно разыгрывались фантазии с унижениями перед мальчиками, тем больше у самого Артема начало закрадываться позорное желание испытать, что чувствует баба, когда ее трахают… Он все чаще об этом задумывался и временами живо себе это представлял: чужой член мальчишки, твердеющий у него в руке, а затем вонзающийся в его маленькую попу и трахающий до конча горячей спермой.

Впрочем, запреты, предубеждения, воспитание, ужасное слово "педик", которым пацаны обзывали тех, кто трахается не с девками, а с парнями - все это не позволяло Тёме принять эту фантазию и тем более попытаться воплотить ее. Но с тех пор, как он прекратил дрочить, эта фантазия накатывала на мальчугана все чаще и в результате этих безумных желаний Артем, не решаясь дергать член, стал дрочить свою попку.

Сначала это были карандаши и шариковые ручки, потом ручка зубной щетки, потом малой стал делать всякие штуки из клеящего карандаша, засунутого в несколько носков и спертый у родаков презерватив, для смягчения и придания гибкости как у настоящего члена, а через несколько месяцев игр со своей дырочкой в ход пошли огурцы, морковки и даже бананы. Мальчик натягивал на них презерватив, посасывал, намыливал себе анус и осторожно вводил их в попку. Поначалу было больно, щипало, жгло в дырочке когда мальчик какал, но так как ребенок раздрачивал себе зад постепенно, то через время получал уже только удовольствие, а легкая боль усиливала наслаждение…  
Когда Тёме исполнилось 12 лет, то уже кайф от изнасилования самого себя был неимоверный, размер детской дырки после траха бананом очень его впечатлял,а ноги дрожали от удовольствия, но было не очень удобно делать это долго и довести себя до анального оргазма, о котором Артем читал в интернете, никак не получалось.  
Вот так дедуля-сталинист, поднявший хай из-за обычной детской мастурбации, сам того не ведая, сделал из внука извращенца. Может мальчик и дальше дрочил бы на девок, а потом стал бы с ними трахаться, прожил бы долгую среднестатистическую жизнь. Но теперь все изменилось. Скрытые наклонности вырвались наружу, о девочках навсегда было забыто.  
Когда мальчику исполнилось 13 лет, то его жопа уже легко могла принять кучу разных предметов. И следующим шагом его экспериментов стал зонтик-тросточка с прямой ручкой, жесткая сердцевина которой была смягчена поролоном, да к тому же была ребристой.  
Закрывшись в своей комнате, Артем вставлял зонт между стеной и шкафом на нужной высоте, становился на полу раком и насаживался попкой на обтянутую в презик ручку зонта. Зрелище было еще то. Видели бы Артема в такой позе родители – наверное тут же попали бы в реанимацию. А дедуля-скотина вообще бы ласты склеил. Но эта униженно-позорная поза самого Артема дико возбуждала. Он тайно даже мечтал, чтобы дед зашел в комнату именно в этот момент, когда наконечник зонтика раздирал анус внучка, а сам внук от этого млел.  
В таком положении, самостоятельно насаженный на зонт, мальчик мог быстро скользить своей дырочкой по ручке, двигать бедрами, смещаться ниже и выше, направляя ручку зонта и меняя ощущения. Это было восхитительно! Его член по-началу вяло висел, с него тянулась капелька смазки, а мальчик ускорял и ускорял свои движения, пока из члена не капало несколько капелек спермы. Потом была усталость, ноги дрожали, Тёма так и не достигал полноценного анального оргазма, но получал такое удовольствие, что испытывал даже какое-то чувство нежности и признательности зонтику и в каком-то непонятном порыве целовал затянутую в презик ручку. Кажется, он начинал понимать, как женщина чувствует себя в сексе…

Впрочем, эксперименты мальчика только убеждали его в том, что настоящий мужской член не заменить.  
Время шло, игры с анусом все продолжались. В школу он ходил полусонный, потому что настоящая жизнь для мальчика начиналась поздно вечером и продолжалась до утра в интернете – на гей-форумах, порно-чатах, скрытых сайтах.  
Гей-порнуху он впервые увидел еще в 11 лет, а уже последний год не проходило и дня, чтобы мальчик не развлекался новинками гей-видео и не пробовал самостоятельно сделать с собой то, что видел в роликах, и что было ему доступно в домашних условиях.  
Воображение Артема постоянно наполняла новая информация, у него стали появляться свои фетиши.  
Особенно его воображение поражали трансы и азиатские леди-бои! Как это было оригинально и возбуждающе, когда в порнухе стройная девушка задирала юбку, а из-под нее, вместо неинтересной вагины, появлялся неслабый мужской дрын!!  
Он даже видел, на запретных сайтах, видео с маленькими тайскими мальчиками леди-боями, которых в платьицах и макияже невозможно было отличить от девочек, но под юбочками у них были писюны с яичками, а взрослые дядьки драли их не менее безжалостно, чем трансов постарше.  
Сколько раз Артемка и сам представлял себя леди-боем, одетым в стильные женские шмотки, которого грубо трахают мужики.  
Правда идея сделать себе искусственную женскую грудь пока еще мальчика не привлекала, да и наносить сложный женский макияж было стремно – “штукатурку” трудно было быстро удалить, а быть застуканным родителями в женском макияже – нет, этого 14-летний подросток панически боялся.  
Но вот переодеваться в женское белье – это было и проще, и невероятно приятно!  
И если родители неожиданно входили к нему в комнату, то Артем в женском прикиде всегда успевал нырнуть под одеяло и его приторно улыбающееся личико хоть и вызывало у родителей смутные опасения, но тайн мальчика не выдавало.  
Кое-какие женские вещи Артем спер у мамы, а остальное заказал по интернету. В потайной полочке шкафа, ключ от которой был только у Артема( и где мальчик раньше хранил свой наивный детский дневник, старые порно-карты и какие-то довольно невинные штучки, которые представляли тайну и ценность только для самого мальчика), теперь лежали предметы женской одежды. Две пары ажурных и довольно блядских женских чулков, несколько дамских трусиков, топики, пара лифчиков и милый купальник, состоящий практически из одних ниток :)  
По интернету можно было бы заказать и фаллоимитаторы разных форм и размеров, но мальчишка делать такие заказы откровенно боялся. Не будем забывать, что Артёму было всего 14 лет, и одним из самых больших его страхов был кошмар, в котором его насмерть сбивала машина, а мама с папой находили потом в потаенной полочке женское бельё и искусственные члены. Ну женское белье это еще не так катастрофично и если Артема не станет, то родители ему это простят. Но силиконовые фаллосы… Артёму казалось, что такое родители не смогут простить ему даже мертвому. Детская глупая наивность вперемешку с предрассудками, которыми нам с малых лет забивают голову…  
Но не будем отвлекаться. Имея в арсенале женский сексуальный прикид, Артем при первой же возможности надевал его, и с упоением, перед зеркалом, трахал себя тем, что попадалось под руку, дрочил и млел, представляя себя опустившейся проституткой, маленькой шлюхой, которую трахают и унижают, а иногда даже и бьют.  
Порка тоже стала одним из фетишей мальчика. Порол себя он сам то прутиками, сорванными с деревьев, а то и отцовским ремнем. Правды ради скажем, что бил мальчик себя не очень то сильно - все-таки это было больно, а причинить себе сильную боль Артём не решался, хоть иногда очень этого хотел. Нужен был партнер. Но за неимением напарника по сексуальным играм, Артем сам придумывал себе развлечения, бодрившие его воображение. Он стал фотографировать себя в дамских прикидах, в разнообразных позах и ситуациях, и выкладывал эти фоты на гей-форумы, а после жадно читал лестные комменты местных обитателей.  
Сначала фотки были относительно скромные, но подзадориваемый гей-тусовкой, мальчик стал выкладывать фотографии и видео всё откровеннее, где дрочил, насиловал себя всем чем можно, шлепал свою попку ремнем, и все в таком духе.  
Только лицо свое мальчик никогда не афишировал, оно оставалось вне кадра. Хотя видел он и такие видео, где другие дети, даже меньше его возрастом, делали с собой всякие развратные штуки, при этом не стесняясь светить лицом в камеру. Но к такой открытости Артем готов не был.  
И вот однажды, во время очередного сексуального помешательства, после выкладки новой серии своих развратных фоток, Артем получил в личку запрос на дружбу от незнакомца… По словам мужчины, он был поклонником тех фото-видео материалов, которые выкладывал Артём. Сначала шли восхищения по поводу сексуальности Артёма, а потом незнакомый фанат заявил, что такую развратную шлюху надо бы хорошенько наказать!..  
Незнакомец писал о том, что ему можно доверять, что он хранит тайны, что сам он много страдал в юности и хотел бы дарить любовь и секс другому юному созданию, стать для юноши не только понимающим любовником, но и другом…  
Если бы не эти вкрадчивые слова, если бы не душещипательные намеки, Артем так бы и не попался на крючок, с которого ему не суждено было спрыгнуть…  
Ужасно нервничая, он ответил этому “хорошему ” человеку.  
Рассказал, что хочет всего один разок попробовать себя в роли маленькой шлюшки и получить настоящий гей-секс в роли пассива, пообещал стараться хорошо отсосать и быть во всем послушным.  
Они еще долго потом переписывались и незнакомец, проведя с мальчиком тщательную проверочную беседу на предмет возможной подставы, согласился и они стали договариваться о встрече.  
Мужчина сказал, что снимает квартиры для встреч и предложил встретиться на такой - на нейтральной квартире, и что он возьмет мальчику выпить пиваса для храбрости и все остальные вопросы берет на себя…  
На следующее утро, прочитав переписку с незнакомцем, мальчик не на шутку испугался (ему же было всего 14, а он назначил встречу какому то взрослому ёбарю, который отдерет его как дешевую шлюху. да еще непонятно где…) и очухался. Он зашел в инет, открыл картинки членов, быстренько подрочил и спустил себе на руку. Обычно это очищало его голову от всякого разврата и желания, но почему-то не в тот раз. Мальчика трясло от страха, волнения и желания. Он потер лицо рукой в сперме и живо представил, как на его лицо кончает тот незнакомый мужик, как его ставят раком, как грубо трахают…  
Ощущение этого унижения, граничащего с блаженством, захлестнуло паренька и… он вернулся в чат и подтвердил согласие на встречу!  
И вот настал этот день. Родители уехали на дачу, а их сын отмазался от поездки и готовился к сегодняшней встрече с неизвестным. Артем стоял голый перед зеркалом и любовался собой. Он был совсем юный, полон жизни, мечтал о счастье, любви, приключениях, сексе… Его тело так ему самому нравилось, что он бы трахнулся сам с собой, но поскольку это было невозможно, то пора было собираться на свидание. Его первое в жизни свидание со взрослым сексуальным партнером.  
Сначала мальчик должен был тщательно себя промыть – это было важное условие его будущего любовника. На этот раз Артем не обошелся спринцовками, как делал, когда трахал сам себя. Его новый друг подробно все мальчику рассказал, и Артем все аккуратно исполнил.  
В аптеке мальчик купил “взрослую” клизму – по виду самую обычную грелку, только со специальным шлангом и наконечником для клизмы. В этот набор входил и специальный зажим, которым можно зажать шланг, для прекращения подачи жидкости из грелки.  
Артем залил в грелку кипяток и закрутил, чтобы хорошо пропарилась. Потом он залил в клизму литр слегка теплой воды, подвесил грелку на гвоздик в туалете, лег на пол, на левый бок, и сунул наконечник клизмы себе в попу.  
Вода медленно наполняла его внутренности и мальчику это нравилось. Его животик потихоньку распирало, легкая боль и покалывания в животе усилили ощущение нового необычного удовольствия. В голове мелькнула мысль – почему я раньше этого не делал? Было непривычно. Но происходящее возбуждало, член встал, мошонка сжалась. Мальчуган непроизвольно начал дрочить. Наконечник клизмы выскользнул из его попки и ректальное кольцо сжалось. Вода стремилась вырваться наружу. Мальчика распирало изнутри. Но от этого ощущения он возбуждался еще сильнее! Оргазм не заставил себя долго ждать. Потом, сидя на унитазе, Тёма трясся мелкой дрожью экстаза, когда вода вытекала из его утробы.  
Эту процедуру он повторил еще раз, а потом залез в ванную, снял насадку для душа, всунул наконечник себе в попку и открыл воду! Ощущение было восхитительным, боль и сладость, два в одном. Вот так мальчик тщательно промыл свои кишки до “чистой воды”.  
И пообещал себе, что обязательно, на днях, повторит эту процедуру, только воды зальет в себя больше… Знал бы он… но обо всем по порядку.


	2. Часть 2.

Итак, отступать было некуда, да мальчик и не собирался отступать от намеченного плана.  
Перед выходом, он надел под джинсы самые красивые женские чулки, которые были в его тайном гардеробе, и женские трусики. Тёма и раньше любил выходить из дома в женском белье, правда оно всегда было спрятано под верхней одеждой и кроме самого мальчика никто не знал, что на нем одето. Но всё равно это возбуждало подростка, доставляло специфическое наслаждение, еще больше разжигало фантазии.  
А сегодня был тот случай, когда его взрослый партнер мог оценить этот милый штрих к их свиданию.  
В назначенное время, мальчишка уже подходил к нужному кварталу, который оказался совершенно безлюдным. Артема все еще трясло.  
ОН был уже там. Вольво с тонированными стеклами, рядом с ним незнакомец в серой куртке, низко на лоб надвинута бейсболка. Мужчина улыбнулся. Приятным бархатным голосом поздоровался, мягко пожал руку мальчика, распахнул перед ним дверь машины, и будущие любовники поехали на съемную квартиру.  
По дороге незнакомец беззаботно болтал, а Артем нервничал, крепко сжимал влажные кулачки. Пацана бросило в пот, сомнения вновь стали одолевать. “Еду с абсолютно незнакомым мужиком, в чужой машине, неизвестно куда… Даже записку родителям не оставил, побоялся что они узнают, чем занимается их сын.”  
О родителях Артем вспомнил с какой то щемящей нежностью, у него появилось мимолетное ощущение, что он больше их никогда не увидит…  
Но нельзя было раскисать – он сам хотел этого свидания, сам мечтал о полноценном гей-сексе в роли пассива. Незнакомец еще при переписке назвал себя Гансом. А Артем сдуру ляпнул свое настоящее имя. Может не нужно было. Хотя…  
Так они ехали примерно минут 20, заехали на окраину города, в частный сектор.  
\- Это не в квартире, в частном доме? – взволнованно спросил Артем.  
\- Да, моя привычная квартира для свиданий, которую я периодически снимаю, сейчас занята другими жильцами. А есть еще дом, на всякий пожарный. Хороший дом, со всеми удобствами, не дрейфь Тёма, тебе понравится…  
Улыбка Ганса показалась мальчику издевательской. Но это ощущение было скоротечным, Ганс снова начал что-то рассказывать о своем детстве, о первой любви к мальчику-соседу, но Артем не очень-то слушал. Чем дальше ехала машина, тем больше он нервничал.  
Но вот они остановились перед аккуратным серым домом, не выходя из авто Ганс нажал кнопку на пульте, ворота поднялись и машина с тонированными стеклами въехала во двор, обнесенный высоким каменным забором.  
Вот тут-то мальчишка не на шутку сдрейфил. Неизвестный ему район, его привезли за темными стеклами и ни одна душа не узнает теперь, где он… появилось жгучее желание убежать, струйка пота потекла по спине.  
Но его страхи немного угомонились, когда Ганс вежливо проводил мальчика в дом, усадил на уютной кухне, заварил кофе. Они поболтали, Артем немного расслабился. Дом был идеально чистым. Даже с каким-то медицинским запахом стерильности.  
Взрослый предложил выпить. Мальчик сказал, что не пьёт и отказался выпить даже для храбрости, во-первых он хотел ощутить все с чистой головой (насколько это было возможно сейчас в его нервном состоянии), во-вторых он побаивался сильного и спортивного Ганса, и старался быть, что называется “начеку”.  
В доме было тепло. Взрослый мягким голосом, смешными историями, вскоре добился того, что Артем начал расслабляться. Все стало казаться мальчику не таким уж и страшным – милый взрослый гей, уютное местечко, ароматный кофе с каким-то приятным травянистым привкусом…  
Ганс ушел в комнату и через несколько минут вышел уже в одном халате, небрежно распахнутом. У него была волосатая грудь, полоска волос спускалась от пупка к члену и волосатым же яйцам. При виде чужого мужского члена Артем почувствовал как расслабляются булки и анус.  
Взрослый взял мальчишку за руку, и повел за собой. В первой комнате стоял диванчик, журнальный столик и телевизор, удобного ложа для секса здесь не было. Ганс увлек Артема дальше, в следующую комнату. Здесь была большая, красиво убранная кровать. Здесь должен был у мальчика состояться первый, настоящий секс. Ничего страшного не происходило. Артем расслабился окончательно.  
Ганс мягко положил руку на голову мальчика, который был ростом едва ли по грудь мужчине, и легоньким нажатием принудил пацана стать на колени.  
Артем всё понял. Он опустился перед ним на колени, взял на ладошку еще вялый, но крупный член с капелькой смазки на головке и погрузил его себе в рот. “Первый мужской член у меня во рту!” Мальчик сосал этот член, помогая себе языком внутри и рукой дроча ствол члена снаружи. Он ощущал, как болт этого волосатого мужика твердеет и увеличивается в его полости рта и уже представлял этот жесткий пенис в своей попке.

Спустя несколько минут спокойного сосания, мужчина взял мальчишескую голову руками, как бы зафиксировав на месте и стал двигать бедрами, сначала медленно, а потом все быстрее и глубже вгоняя член пареньку в горло. Артем уже не сосал ему, теперь он буквально ебал ребенка в рот, как покорную шлюшку. И Артем подчинился. Подчинился с радостью. А Ганс вогнал ему так глубоко, что мальчик не мог дышать и взрослый прижал голову ребенка к своему паху, в таком положении, на несколько секунд, пока мальчик, задыхаясь, не застучал по его ноге. Мужчина освободил Тёмину голову и вынул член, ударивший пацана по щеке. Артем закашлялся, но… все это ему очень понравилось.

Взрослый партнер позволил ребенку еще немного пососать ему в темпе, который не напрягал мальчика.  
Затем Ганс поднял своего юного партнера с колен, и аккуратно начал раздевать мальчишку. Снял тенниску, усадил на кровать, стянул джинсы. Увидел на мальчике ажурные женские чулки и трусики, довольно засмеялся. Артем смущенно улыбался, а взрослый, поглаживая его тело, избавил Тёму от трусиков, предварительно помассажировав то, что эти трусики еле-еле скрывали. Мальчик голышом сидел на кровати, в одних чулочках, а Ганс наслаждался его телом… Таких поцелуев в жизни подростка не было никогда – взрослый медленно, кайфуя с каждым прикосновением губ, касался бархатной, податливой детской кожи.  
Ладони и ступни, пальчики рук и ног, пах, живот, спина, попа… Сильные руки и нежные губы мужчины доводили Артема до исступленного блаженства. Мальчик закрыл глаза. Сколько он мечтал о близости со взрослым! И вот именно сейчас происходило долгожданное чудо! Страх улетучился, тело расслабилось, Артем блаженно выдохнул и… И тут произошло неожиданное - мужчина резко развернул мальчика, одной рукой скрутил ему за спиной руки, а другой крепко зажал губы и запихал Артему в рот его же трусики!  
От неожиданности Артем закричал. Но крик получился глухой, сдавленный. А взрослый быстро связал руки за спиной мальчика, потом связал Артему ноги, а потом развернул, бросил на спину и в довершении заклеил скотчем заполненный трусиками рот.  
Артем извивался, мычал, таращил глаза – но сопротивление было абсолютно бесполезно.  
Ганс же, ни говоря ни слова, скинул с себя халат и остался абсолютно голым. Потом одной рукой взял большую клетчатую сумку, которая стояла в углу комнаты, а другой, без особых усилий перекинул связанного брыкающегося Артема через плечо, и насвистывая пошел в следующую комнату, в которой Артем еще не был. Эта комната оказалась почти пустой, Ганс подошел к небольшому шкафу, поставил сумку, и не выпуская другой рукой Артема, что-то пошуршал в замке. Поскольку мальчик был перекинут через плечо головой за спину взрослого, то подробностей он не увидел, но понял, что мужчина, вместе с ним, стал куда-то спускаться, похоже в шкафу начинался потайной вход в подвал. Вот тебе мальчик и Нарния…


	3. Часть 3.

Артём за свою маленькую жизнь много раз боялся. Боялся гнева родителей, особенно строгого дедушки, боялся старших ребят, которые его гнобили, боялся обычных детских страхов и особенно мертвецов. Но ТАКОГО страха, как сейчас, когда мужчина, насвистывая, нёс его, связанного по рукам и ногам, в какой-то подвал – нет, такого ужаса мальчик доселе никогда не испытывал.  
Он дергался, пытался как-то вырваться, но сильный Ганс, казалось, даже не обращал на это внимание.  
“Какой же я дурак. Ведь чувствовал, что что-то не так, не зря трясло всю дорогу… И родителям ничего не написал, никто не знает где я… Папа хотел завтра со мной поехать к дяде Боре, на шашлыки… Мама обещала приготовить мою любимую пиццу… А меня голого и связанного, почти незнакомый мужчина тащит в какой-то подвал!!!! ЫЫЫЫААААААА!!!!!”  
Но крика почти не было – трусики и скотч наглухо закупорили рот ребенка. Слезы капали со свешенной головы на холодные ступеньки, тело дрожало, мальчика охватила дикая ПАНИКА.  
А Ганс бодро спустился по ступенькам, открыл дверь и занес Артёма в тёмное помещение. Зажегся свет. Мальчика скинули на какую то кушетку.  
Дверь захлопнулась со звуком, с которым, наверное, захлопываются люки в космические корабли – массивный чавкнувший звук толстой бронированной двери. Сердце Артёма перекатилось из груди в пятки. Продолжая отчаянно мычать мальчик осмотрелся.  
Странная, страшная комната небольшого размера. Яркий свет люминесцентной больничной лампы освещал пространство, целиком затянутое пластиковой пленкой, пленка драпировала даже потолок, но лампа мощно сияла через пластик. Артем лежал на высокой больничной кушетке с перилами, неподалеку он увидел странное большое металлическое кресло, а Ганс стоял возле белого стола, тоже затянутого целлофаном и вынимал из клетчатой сумки какие -то странные предметы… Обнаженная фигура мужчины, в свете лампы, приобрела зловещий зеленоватый оттенок. Взрослый что-то делал там, не обращая внимания на подвывающего Артема. В помещении были расставлены видеокамеры, их было не мало…  
Мальчик в ужасе представлял, как сейчас мужик подойдет к нему со страшной пилой и начнет… отпиливать ноги например. От этих мыслей все поплыло перед Тёмиными глазами и мальчик отчаянно задергался и уже даже не мычал – визжал в трусы и скотч.  
Истерика ребенка явно забавляла мужчину.  
Он обернулся, и с улыбкой подошел к своему пленнику. Ничего не говоря начал гладить дергающиеся детские ножки в чулочках, мять нежные ступни, и ласкать Артёму его, уже не детский член, с крупными розовыми шарами.  
Артем пытался вырываться, но… Минут десять Ганс наслаждался телом мальчика, любуясь всеми выпуклостями и изгибами. Потом начал говорить.  
Сначала взрослый нахваливал Артемкину красоту, его изящество, его нежную женственность, потом начал успокаивать мальчика.  
Ганс объяснил, что ничего плохого с Артёмкой он делать не будет, он не отрежет ручки и ножки, не кастрирует, не сделает какого-то другого членовредительства. Он хочет поиграть с мальчиком в интересную сексуальную игру. И если мальчик согласится и будет вести себя тихо, то “дядя” развяжет Артёмку и выймет кляп.  
Нельзя сказать, чтобы Артёма это успокоило. У мальчика была истерика. Но то, что говорил ему взрослый, было лучше тех кровавых картин, которые Артему рисовало воображение, подпитанное массой просмотренных фильмов о страшных маньяках.  
Добрый голос, теплые руки и терпеливые уговоры подействовали. Артем начал приходить в себя. Панический ужас проходил. “Может действительно со мной поиграются, поимеют как-нибудь грубо, и отпустят…” Мысль, что он может еще вернуться домой, увидеть родных – яркой вспышкой надежды загорелась в его душе.  
“Пусть, пусть это гад Ганс сделает со мной что хочет. Главное чтобы отпустил. Чтобы маму увидеть, папку, сестру, даже деда противного…” Из бездны отчаяния сознание мальчика возвращалось в терпимое состояние.  
И ребенок кивнул взрослому, умоляюще глядя на своего тюремщика.  
Ганс нежно вытер слезы с красивых глаз подростка, поцеловал в носик, перевернул на животик, развязал руки и поставил мальчишку раком.  
“Пусть ебет сколько хочет, - думал Артем, - вытерплю всё и домой, скорее домой… И больше никогда и на какие свиданки с незнакомыми.”  
О зонтике, на который мальчик насаживался в своей комнате, Тёма вспомнил с особой нежностью.  
“И чего мне не хватало? Я же был счастлив… Захотелось дураку мужского члена. Ну вот сейчас я его и получу.”  
Но когда в мыслях возник “прибор” Ганса, который совсем недавно мальчик с удовольствием сосал, по телу пробежала приятная истома, внизу живота стало тепло, член начал напрягаться. Он же за этим сюда и приехал. Он этого хотел с 12 лет. Значит сейчас его мечта сбудется, ничего же страшного…  
Тем временем мужчина развязал мальчику руки-ноги. Артем стоял на четвереньках, потом ноги мальчика были широко разведены и привязаны к металлическим перилам кушетки. Затем руки тоже были накрепко привязаны к перилам за предплечья, согнуты в локтях, ладони упираются в кушетку.  
После этого, со рта мальчика убрали скотч и вынули позорный кляп.  
“Добрый дядя” даже вытер Тёме слюнки и душевно улыбнулся.  
Первым делом Артем начал заикаясь спрашивать – что с ним будут делать?  
-Тccc, -сказал Ганс.- Ты должен стоять молча. Никаких вопросов. Сейчас все поймешь сам. Ты же пришел сюда, чтобы с тобой поступили, как со шлюшкой, а развратных маленьких мальчиков обязательно нужно наказывать! Так что сейчас, для начала, я тебя выпорю так, как ты этого заслуживаешь!!  
В животе у Артема приятно заурчало. Вот оно, долгожданное! Выходит все страхи были напрасны - его новый "хозяин" делает именно то, о чем Артем мечтал. Только делает это всерьез, по-взрослому, без всяких расшаркиваний и не советуясь с мальчиком. И это было хорошо, правильно, от этого возникало ощущение не игры, а абсолютной реальности происходящего. Да, было страшно. Но возбуждало просто нереально.  
\- Я тебя буду пороть, мелкая грязная шлюха, а ты должен считать вслух каждый мой удар! - раздался звонкий голос Ганса, - не произнес вслух порядковый номер удара - получишь повторный сверхплановый!  
Артем хотел было спросить сколько ударов ему всыпет взрослый, но тут же в воздухе свистнул хлыст и попку мальчика обожгло от первого удара! Резкая жгучая боль отозвалась в каждой клетке его тела.  
-Ааааааай БОЛЬНО!! - взвопил Артем.  
\- Не верно! Ты должен был сказать слово "Один!", - холодно произнес Ганс, снова пропел хлыст и новый обжигающий удар обрушился на нежную попку привязанного ребенка.  
\- Оооддиинн!!! - заорал Артём.  
\- Вижу ты начал понимать, как должна себя вести шлюха, которую наказывают! Продолжим!  
С неумолимой методичностью, один за другим, попку Тёмы жгли удары. Но боль от них крепко перемешалась с необычным удовольствием. Мальчик же никогда не решался пороть сам себя слишком больно. А теперь он стоял на четвереньках, привязанный за руки-ноги к кушетке, в полной власти взрослого, униженный и беспомощный, как настоящая шлюха, провинившаяся перед своим сутенером.  
После каждого удара Артем выкрикивал следующий порядковый номер. Мужик не частил с ударами, давал мальчику возможность прочувствовать и пережить каждый взрыв боли на попке. И от этого возбуждение Артема становилось все сильнее. Член упирался мальчику в живот, голова кружилась.  
После 12-ти ударов Ганс сделал перерыв и крепкой рукой схватил пацана за яйца, помял их, потом прошелся по стволу Тёмкиного члена и довольно засмеялся.  
\- Шлюха начала понимать, что ее наказывают справедливо. И шлюхе нравится ее наказание. Маленькая развратная курва знает, что заслужила быть выпоротой.  
И мужик грубо мял органы мальчика своей шершавой рукой, злобно хихикнул и продолжил экзекуцию.  
Артём стоял на четвереньках, тяжело дыша и периодически всхлипывая, с каждым новым ударом боль и возбуждение нарастали, лицо подростка было залито слезами, со лба стекал пот, а с носа слизь. Таким беспомощным, униженным и беззащитным мальчик себя еще никогда не чувствовал. Но эти ощущения делали сексуальное возбуждение только сильнее.  
С Тёминого писюна вниз тянулась смазка и время от времени появлялась и срывалась на кушетку капелька спермы. Его глаза затянуло пеленой наслаждения, а экзекутор звонко шлепал кнутом по израненной попке.  
Порка дала мощный прилив крови не только к его истерзанной задничке, но и к простате, к половым органам. Огненный девятый вал возбуждения накрыл паренька с головой и наконец свершилось. Мальчик почувствовал, как все тело напряглось, как перед кончем от мастурбации, потом его затрясло в конвульсиях, а из члена потекла, не брызнула как обычно, а потекла сперма. Ее было много, будто вытекала вся. А Артёма охватило блаженство. Он больше не чувствовал, что его бьют, все чувства будто выключились, мальчик просто был счастлив. На автомате он досчитал до 25-ти ударов и обессилено упал лицом в лужицу из своих слёз и слюней.  
Ганс смеялся.  
\- Маленькая шлюха получила свое наказание, и я вижу что с наказанием получила и удовольствие. А шлюхе никто не разрешал получать удовольствие. Шлюха получила удовольствие без спроса своего хозяина. Значит придется мне продолжить твое обучение, мальчик.  
Ганс запрыгнул на кушетку, поднял голову Тёмы и крепким нажатием открыл пареньку рот. Тёма уже второй раз ощутил у себя во рту его член. В этот раз ему показалось, что член взрослого от перевозбуждения стал еще больше.  
Мужчина грубо отодрал пацана в рот и горячая жгучая сперма полилась ребенку прямо в глотку.  
Казалось, она лилась бесконечно, Артем захлебывался и кашлял, но пока мужик полностью не опорожнил свои яйца – горло Тёмы не освободили.  
Мужик похлопал оттраханного пацана по щеке, слез с кушетки и куда то вышел из комнаты.  
Тёма снова плюхнулся лицом в жижу, теперь, вдобавок, из его рта вытекала и чужая сперма.  
Да, его “занятия” с мужиком оказались неожиданно грубыми, но доставили мальчику самое сильное наслаждение в его жизни. Какое-то время Артем не двигался, не было никаких чувств. Потом горячая боль напомнила ему о порке. Боль становилась всё сильнее, но было терпимо.


	4. Часть 4.

Вернулся Ганс. Он молча отвязал парнишку и приказал ему слезать с кушетки.  
Тёма подчинился. От перенесенного коленки дрожали, мальчика шатало, он схватился за поручень кушетки, чтобы не упасть…  
Ганс подошел к нему вплотную, салфеткой тщательно вытер мальчику лицо, крепко взял за плечи и коснулся своими губами губ ребенка. Артём никогда еще не целовался ни с кем вот так, по-взрослому. Мужчина сам руководил процессом. Он облизывал пухлые губки своего юного раба, раскрывал их своим языком. Сначала нежно, а потом настойчиво язык мужчины проник в рот пацана…  
Тёма отдался во власть этого незнакомого человека, поцелуи опьяняли, голова начала кружиться, а член снова напрягся. Мальчик было думал, что после недавнего сильного оргазма, его член не скоро вновь почувствует результаты сильного прилива крови. Но в объятиях мужика, во время этого первого настоящего поцелуя, Артем снова возбудился, его член коснулся члена мужчины. У того тоже был стояк. И это было… это было фантастическое удовольствие, запредельный кайф!  
Артем снова расслабился и успокоился в сильных мужских руках. С момента встречи с Гансом он испытал уже столько противоречивых эмоций, сколько не испытывал наверное никогда в жизни. От страха к панике, от боли к наслаждению, от ужаса к доверию и покорности.  
Ганс потрепал рукой член мальчишки, поиграл с его шарами. Потом отошел и сказал:  
\- Теперь садись вот в это кресло.  
Странного вида кресло, с высокими подозрительными ручками, вызывало у мальчика недоумение, и видя немой вопрос Тёмы, Ганс добавил:  
\- Это гинекологическое кресло, ты в таком еще не сидел. Ты должен залезть на него, сесть и положить ноги на те специальные подставки. Давай, быстрее, выполняй приказ.  
Тёма послушно подошел к странному креслу. Залез на него. Сел. Затем, развел ноги как можно шире и положил их на подставки для ног, установленные по бокам кресла.  
Ганс подошел, с улыбочкой подтянул слегка съехавшие чулочки на ножках Тёмы, чтобы картинка была совершенной, и отрегулировал ноги мальчика так, чтобы их сгибы легли в точности на подставки. Толчком руки мужчина откинул Артема на спинку кресла.  
После этого мальчик взялся за небольшие ручки на кресле, а мужчина ловко ремнями прикрутил его кисти к эти ручкам. Затем прихватил широким ремнем его плотно за шею, и накрепко зафиксировал, прижав шею парнишки к спинке кресла.  
Последним штрихом фиксации были жгуты, которыми ноги Артема были привязаны к подставкам гинекологического кресла.  
Ремни и жгуты давили, но мальчик терпел, только молча удивленно таращился на происходящее.  
В его животе снова зародился холодок страха. Поцелуй уже было полностью успокоил Артёма, казалось дальше будут только нежности и секс. Но кресло выглядело устрашающе, и беспомощный связанный Тёма в нем сидел с видом, с каким сидят смертники на электрических стульях.  
Но, как уже было в этот вечер не раз, со страхом пришло новое возбуждение. Ганс отрегулировал кресло так, что попка мальчика, с аппетитной розовой дырочкой, оказалась на краю сидения, выставлена на обозрение и слегка приоткрыта. Артём чувствовал легкий холодок у открывшегося входа в анус. А мужчина с жадной улыбкой рассматривал его попку, грубо помял дырочку пальцами, удовлетворенно кивнул и пошел к столу.  
Тепло сексуального возбуждения снова полилось по телу Тёмы. Он решил, что его сейчас будут трахать. К этому он был не просто готов – об этом уже давно мечтал. Он думал, что понял назначение этого нелепого кресла здесь, в подвале гея-БДСМщика. Ну чтож, это даже интересно. Он снова связан. Снова раб. Снова шлюха. И сейчас его отдерут в зад не бананом или зонтиком. А настоящим, горячим взрослым членом! ДА! Он готов! Мальчик сегодня испытал первый яростный оргазм от унижения и порки, теперь он был готов к новым открытиям и новым удовольствиям.

Тем временем Ганс расставлял видеокамеры. Теперь Артем обратил внимание, что их было даже слишком много.  
“Запишет как поимел меня. Еще и в инет выложит, - хмуро подумал Артем. Но особой паники эти мысли не вызвали – наоборот, тот факт, что его унижение и изнасилование будет записываться на видео, еще больше возбудил и заставил судорожно сглотнуть от удовольствия”.  
Артем и сам же дома частенько записывал, как трахает себя разными предметами. Это всегда возбуждало пацаненка. И вот сейчас тоже, несмотря на страх и неизвестность, пенис мальчишки стал набухать и расти. Было и стыдно, и мандражно, и приятно одновременно. Сегодня он получал сполна ощущения, о которых раньше мог только грезить.  
А Ганс сунул мальчику под нос странного вида приспособление с двумя резиновыми грушами.  
\- Смотри малыш, это всего лишь надувной наконечник для клизмы. Я надеюсь, ты хорошенько прочистил себя, как мы и договаривались?  
\- Да, несколько раз.  
\- Молодец какой! Скажи честно, тебе понравилось ставить себе клизмы? Только не обманывай меня, я же хочу, чтобы моя шлюшка была со мной откровенна.  
\- Ннууу да, непривычно сначала. А потом приятно.  
\- Умница. Я так и думал. Сейчас я еще сделаю тебе одну клизмочку. А ты будь послушной шаболдой, терпи.  
Эта перспектива Артема не испугала, а скорее приятно удивила. Всего несколько часов назад он и сам млел на полу в ванной, когда промывал себя. Если его затрах начнется с клизмы – это даже неплохо. Член уже стоял и мальчика обдало новой волной тепла от предвкушения грядущей процедуры.  
Наконечник просовывается в мальчишескую попку грубо, без смазки. Но Артем терпит, только ойкая и постанывая. Его анал хорошо разработан, не страшно.  
Зато внизу живота мальчика становится все горячее… Что-то странное вливается в него, он не чувствует прохлады воды, которая заполняет кишки, но все равно его внутренности чем-то явно заполняются.  
\- Не бойся, я впускаю в тебя воздух, – опережая вопрос мальчика произнес Ганс, - Тссс! Мы же договорились, что ты не задаешь вопросов. Это такая игра. Я тебе потом всё обязательно расскажу.  
Артем еще раз сглотнул, замолчал и сосредоточился на своих ощущениях…  
А мужчина продолжал закачивать в него что-то, живот Тёмы потихоньку надувался, распирающая изнутри боль вызвала слезы. Мальчик задергался, а взрослый не только не останавливался, а еще и надавил рукой на вздутый животик мальчишки.  
\- Боольно, живот болит, –сдавлено простонал Артем.  
\- Шлюха молчит и терпит! – резко приказал Ганс,- Иначе шлюха останется без яиц!  
Тёма не задумался над серьезностью этой угрозы, он не верил что мужчина может его кастрировать. А воспринял эти слова как элементы секс-игры. Но замолчал, и терпел, фыркая и постанывая.  
Ему действительно было больно, внутри как-будто поселился монстр из фильма “Чужие” и быстро рос там. Но одновременно мальчику было кайфово из-за мощного давления на простату. К тому же мужик убрал руку с его живота и начал играть с Тёмиными шарами и затвердевшим членом.  
Вновь чувства сменяли друг друга. Минуту назад боль преобладала. А сейчас уже возбуждение становилось сильнее этой новой боли. Лоб оросился потом, по телу пошла приятная дрожь. Живот был надут уже до приличных размеров, и вот уже боль становится сильнее возбуждения! Артем вскрикивает, не в силах больше терпеть.


	5. Часть 5.

Наверное Ганс решил пока больше его не мучить. Потому что наигравшись с членом своего узника и надув мальчишку, как шарик на ярмарке, он отключил прибор, который и подкачивал Тёму то ли воздухом, то ли ещё чем-то…  
Измученный этой процедурой и противоречивыми ощущениями, начинающий секс-раб часто дышал, жадно хватая воздух мелкими глотками, а по его телу пробегали судороги. Перед глазами мальчишки поплыли красные круги, долгожданное облегчение лишало его сил.  
Но мальчику не дали ни минуты передышки.  
Ганс вынул наконечник из попки парня и тут же вставил вместо наконечника свой член.  
Дырочка у мальчика была хорошо разработана и даже немаленький инструмент Ганса вошел как влитой. Наконец свершилось - Артём ощутил в себе настоящий член! Правда боль от вздутия не проходила, и удовольствие вместе с болезненными ощущениями доводили мальчишку до безумия.  
Ганс трахал свою жертву как и в рот - сначала медленно и нежно, постепенно разгоняясь и углубляясь внутрь мальчишки, а тот, насколько мог, стал двигать бедрами, направляя в себе его член.  
И вроде бы это было именно то, чего Артем хотел: он полностью отдался во власть другого мужчины, чтобы всем существом сосредоточиться на своих ощущениях. Невероятно приятных ощущениях! На головке Тёминого писюна появилась смазка и мальчик блаженно застонал.  
Но в момент, когда он полностью погрузился в волны удовольствия, мужик руками начал давить на его раздувшийся живот!  
Артем закричал, резкая боль вернула его из рая в ад. Но крики боли мальчика только сильнее заводили насильника. Он трахал и трахал обезумевшего Артёма, не обращая внимания на его конвульсии и крики.  
Подвал, наверное, был звуконепроницаемым и настолько изолированным, что кричать можно было сколько угодно – никто услышать не мог.  
Боль в животе невозможно было терпеть. Возбуждение от затраха становилось сильнее. Глаза мальчика вылезали от напряжения из орбит. В его мыслях демон спорил с ангелом. Ангел искренне молился, чтобы эта пытка поскорее закончилась. Но демон, вопреки боли и мучениям, сладко шептал – ещё, ещё, трахай меня ещё, не останавливайся…  
Когда Ганс испытал оргазм, то заорал от удовольствия, а одновременно с ним исступленно завизжал и Артем. Но уже от куда более сложных чувств и ощущений.  
Кончив в попку пацана, Ганс вынул свой дрын, и тут же вставил в зад Тёме анальную пробку.  
Артём лихорадочно дышал, слюна струилась по подбородку, слёзы заливали щеки. С головки его члена медленно стекала смазка со спермой. Но анальный оргазм Ганс не дал ему получить, остановив процесс траханья.  
Мальчик ужасно хотел кончить, от возбуждения у него продолжали дергаться руки и ноги, но у взрослого были другие планы. Он, под взглядом изумленного мальчика, помочился в колбу, а потом заменил в попе Артёма анальную пробку всё тем же наконечником для накачивания и через маленькую стеклянную воронку, с помощью резиновой груши, залил в прямую кишку ребенка еще и свою мочу!  
Такого хода событий Артем совсем не ожидал. Соленая моча внутри мальчика начала раздражать стенки кишечника, вызывая дополнительные болевые ощущения. В борьбе боли и удовольствия Артем как-то совсем забыл про стыд, но вот сейчас стыд снова напомнил о себе.  
“Побил, оттрахал и насцал в меня. Капец просто. Вот тебе и сходил на свое первое “свидание”!! К своему двойному стыду, эти мысли не только заставили лицо и уши мальчика покраснеть, но и вызвали очередной прилив крови к его половым органам.  
Стыдно, очень стыдно. Ему же всего 14 лет. Максимум о чем он мечтал, чтобы его просто наказали и потрахали. Но такое унижение он даже в фантазиях себе не представлял.  
А венцом всему было новое возбуждение – все эти унизительные процедуры разжигали в сердце и шарах Артема еще больше огня и извращенной страсти.  
Он не мог сосредоточиться на ощущениях. Всё это было дико и на удивление восхитительно!  
Мальчику позорно было себе признаться, но реально нравилось чувствовать себя грязным униженным рабом, нравилось быть выпоротым до оргазма, нравилось ощущать в себе чужую сперму и мочу…  
Он лежал враскорячку на гинекологическом кресле, его анус был заткнут особой анальной пробкой (которую мальчик при всем старании не мог из себя вытолкнуть), с трудом соотнося реальность с фантазиями.  
А тем временем его мучитель заговорил:  
\- Мы не закончили наши процедуры. Сейчас я снова включу электролизер и подкачаю нашего маленького извращенца. Не разрешаю тебе говорить, а только кивни головой “да” или “нет” – ты знаешь, что такое электролизер?  
Артем даже если бы помнил или знал – сейчас бы ничего не смог сообразить, его мысли сегодня вообще были далеки от школьной программы, а тем более от физики.  
Он неопределенно замотал головой.  
\- Глупая маленькая шлюха. Если бы ты больше думал об учебе, а не о том, как подставить свой зад неизвестному человеку, то ты бы помнил, что электролиз разлагает молекулы жидкости на составные атомы.  
Вот этим приборчиком, электролизером, я тебя и накачиваю, в твою дырочку идет особенный газ. Ну об этом мы еще поговорим. Ты вроде малость оклемался, значит продолжим наш урок!  
Ганс убрал анальную пробку, снова вставил наконечник в попку мальчишки. И снова утроба Тёмы стала чем-то наполняться. Пока прибор заполнял животик пацана газом, мужик, не церемонясь, ничего не говоря, взял Артемку за яйца, крепко сжал многострадальные шары у основания мошонки, покрутил перед глазами ошалевшего паренька ракеткой для пинг-понга, и с жестокой улыбкой начал лупить этой ракеткой прямо по Тёмкиным шарам.  
Много чего произошло за сегодня с мальчиком, он и плакал от боли, и получал удовольствие, но это было уж совсем… Все приятные ощущения испарились в миг. Яркая боль, рвущая на части, ударила мальчика, как сильный разряд тока.  
Ни о каком терпении уже не могла идти речь.  
Артем кричал, рыдал, молил своего мучителя, чтобы тот остановился. Но “добрый дядя” не останавливался.  
Яйца Тёмы покраснели, стали наверное раза в два больше, чем обычно были. Член тоже напрягся до предела. Из этой непрекращающейся боли начало появляться новое тепло, но не мягкое, а огненное, острое. Почти потерявший рассудок мальчишка захрипел. Это кайф и боль снова слились в один клубок.  
Артёмкин живот стал твердым, как барабан, раздулся уже так, что казалось вот-вот лопнет!  
Мальчик мутным взглядом смотрел на свой пупок, уже не впавший, каким он был всегда, а вровень с животом, даже немного выпуклый, какие бывают у рахитных африканских детей.  
На животе начали появляться розовые и красные полосы – от чрезмерного вздутия пошли растяжки!  
А на головке члена снова появились капли спермы. Инстинкт самосохранения орал внутри его головы “Стоп!! Остановитесь!! Хватит!!!”, а предательское возбуждение и подкрадывающийся оргазм молили “Не останавливайся, до конца, до кончи!!!”  
Мальчик перестал видеть комнату, ухмыляющегося Ганса, затянутые целлофаном стены. Перед его глазами в быстром калейдоскопе поплыли картины его раннего детства, выпускной концерт в садике, то он видел как идет с цветами первый раз в школу, то улыбающуюся маму, то отца, поднимающего его над своей головой и кружащего по комнате… А потом появилось видение, как будто он выходит на балкон своей квартиры и прыгает вниз.  
Артём закричал и… очнулся.  
Сквозь пелену слез над ним нарисовалась садистская улыбочка всё того же Ганса.  
\- Очнулся, хорошо, послушная маленькая шлюшка, сейчас мы переходим к новому этапу твоего наказания.  
Артем только всхлипнул. Он был настолько обессилен всем, что с ним делал взрослый, что его хватало только на то, чтобы сквозь слёзы следить за Гансом.  
А тот что-то поколдовал возле попки мальчика и объявил:  
\- Шланг с газом я от наконечника отсоединил, а теперь вставил вместо него электродетонатор.  
Артем непонимающе смотрел на него.  
А мужчина надел на его, лежащий на животе, член, какой-то непонятный прибор.  
\- Это я тебе стаканчик надел, похожие применяют в доильных аппаратах – коровок ими доят. Но этот сделан по спецзаказу, увеличенного размера, как раз на твой писюн подходит.  
Артем ничего не соображал и только всхлипывал и шмыгал носом.  
\- Шалава малая, напряги мозги. Если они еще сами не наполнились газом.  
Я подключил доильный аппарат к электродетонатору, а внутри твоего животика - гремучий газ. Ты накачан им под завязку.  
Всё очень просто – сейчас тебе выбирать – жить или умереть. Если ты захочешь получить самый крутой оргазм в своей жизни, ты с этой жизнью тут же и расстанешься. Как только твой членик кончит, цепь замкнется и сработает электродетонатор. Ты лопнешь, как воздушный шарик и твои кишки разнесет по всей комнате. Вот поэтому здесь всё в целлофане, и затянуты в пленку мои приборы – так легче отмывать.  
До Артёма медленно начали доходить слова Ганса. Нет, этого не может быть, его не убьют. Это всего лишь игра. Он пришел сюда поиграть в шлюху и господина, вот его и пугают. Только ролевая игра. Его нельзя убивать. Он ничего плохого никому не сделал. За что??? Мамаааа…..  
Тихо звать маму ребёнок наверное начал вслух, потому что мужчина заулыбался:  
\- О! Вижу до тебя начинает доходить вся суть происходящего! Ты конечно не можешь поверить в то, что я рассказал. Но подумай сам – зачем мне таскать все эти приборы, настолько усложнять процесс? Для игры достаточно было бы игрушек из секс-шопа и фантазии.  
Нет, всё будет по-настоящему. Я приготовил необходимое, а ты сам себя убьешь. Сейчас мы проверим, достойна ли шлюха жить или нет.  
У тебя есть маленький шанс. Если ты подавишь в себе возбуждение силой воли, или чем-то там еще, и удержишься от оргазма, то будешь жить. Обещаю, что в таком случае не убью тебя, а отпущу к мамочке с определенными предосторожностями конечно. Ты никогда не забудешь сегодняшний день, и возможно он научит тебя не доверять незнакомым людям и меньше думать о сексе, а больше об учебе и прочих делах, о которых должны думать хорошие мальчики.  
Но мы то с тобой знаем, что ты просто глупая, похотливая маленькая мразь. Ты не достоин жизни, из такой мелкой шлюшки может получиться только взрослая шлюха. И ничего толкового. Таких как ты не жалко, вы – мясо. Большие, маленькие –неважно. Мясо, не достойное портить воздух нашей планеты.  
С каждым словом Ганса, зрачки Артёма становились всё шире. По тону своего мучителя он начал понимать, что с ним не шутят. Он не мог сейчас догнать всего механизма действия приборов, но одно в его мозгу отпечаталось четко – если он кончит, то его разорвет на куски, в буквальном смысле слова.  
Секунда, еще одна… и вот в одно мгновение мальчика передернуло, в мозгах стало даже очень светло, вернулась паника, перехватило дыхание. А еще через пару секунд полились мольбы и уговоры.  
Артём почувствовал себя совсем маленьким мальчиком в лапах огромного страшного зверя.  
\- Дяденька, дяденька, пожалуйста, не убивайте меня, пожалуйста, меня мама ждет, папа вам денег за меня даст, только не убивайте! Я не буду больше шлюхой, дяденька…  
Но мужчина, не обращая внимание на детскую истерику, клацнул что-то на одном из аппаратов, и Тёмкин член пришел в движение, внутри прибора, из-за смены режимов давления, писюн мальчика стал сжиматься через равные промежутки времени.  
Вот тут Артём и ощутил настоящую опасность происходящего. Несмотря на вздутый живот, на растяжки, на боль, его пенис откликался на массаж внутри доильного стакана. От этого массажа по телу снова забегало одурманивающее предательское тепло. В ступнях и ладонях покалывало, с каждым сжатием члена внутри прибора, сладкая истома все интенсивнее заполняла мальчишеское естество.  
В мыслях была отчаянная паника, его мозг кричал что нельзя поддаваться, нужно терпеть, что он выживет, если не кончит. Но где-то из нижней части живота стал доноситься и другой голосок. Сначала тонкий, но усиливавшийся с каждым сжатием пениса в аппарате.  
Этот голосок говорил “Посмотри вокруг, на тебя направлено столько камер, ты голый, с раскоряченными ногами, в женских чулках, с надутым животом, бесстыдно выставленной попкой!! Ты унижен, оттрахан, ты сосал, терпел побои и издевательства. И тебе было приятно! Тебе было ОЧЕНЬ приятно! Сейчас будете еще приятнее! Не сопротивляйся, ты получишь самый потрясный оргазм не только в своей жизни, такого может больше в мире никто никогда не испытывал!..Сейчас, еще чуть-чуть, и ты испытаешь ТАКОЕ!!!!!!!!”  
Жизнь и смерть боролись в голове мальчишки. Чтобы жить, нужно было сопротивляться и мучиться, чтобы умереть – нужно было только поддаться естественному удовольствию и окунуться в оргазм.  
Под взглядом улыбающихся глаз своего палача, Артём понял, что это конец… Он не был сильной личностью, не был волевым пацаном, каких показывают в героических фильмах. Он был обыкновенным мальчиком. Который хотел жить. Получать удовольствие. И больше ничего.  
Происходило самое непредвиденное – удовольствие его убивало.  
Член отвердел до предела. Тёма кусал губы в кровь, до режущей боли прикусил язык, но ничего не помогало. Тело уже напряглось не только от вздутия, но и от дикого удовольствия.  
\- Мама, мамочкаааааааа!!!!!!  
Последнее что пронеслось в его голове – полочка с женской одеждой. Папа с мамой увидят бабские шмотки поймут, что он…  
Артём широко открыл глаза и уставился на свой член. Сдерживаться он больше не мог. Его тело сотрясла дрожь настолько сильная, что под ним завибрировало кресло. Яйца дали мощный толчок и мальчик дико заорал. В этот момент боль окончательно соединилась с блаженством, смерть с жизнью, оргазм был настолько силён, что даже сердце мальчишки замерло.  
Он чувствовал, как из его члена льется и льется сперма.  
И раздался взрыв. Сильный хлопок, звук рвущейся плоти. Перед глазами Артёма взметнулся красный фонтан крови, внутренностей, мяса. Он осознал, что всё взаправду. Что его только что убили. Что он сам себя убил…  
-Мама, меня убили…  
Губы дернулись, в глазах потемнело. Артёма не стало.  
Комната представляла собой жуткое зрелище. Куски мяса. Обрывки внутренностей. Разорванные останки симпатичного мальчика на кресле.  
На красивом лице Артёма застыло легкое подобие улыбки.  
Мужчина, весь забрызганный кровью, захлопал в ладоши и засмеялся.  
Потом он нажал кнопку на пульте, который держал в руке (пульт тоже был в целлофановом чехле) и в маленькой комнате раздались мужские голоса, аплодисменты, крики восторга на разных языках мира.  
Стриминг сегодня удался на славу. Любители подобных зрелищ, из разных уголков мира, наблюдали за всем, что происходило с Артёмом в этом доме.  
Ганс прошелся по комнате, поднял доильный стакан, вытянул из него оторванный Тёмин член, восторженно хмыкнул, оценив значительное количество последней спермы убитого мальчика. Потом собрал разбросанные мальчишеские яички (они лежали по разным углам комнаты, так как при взрыве мошонка тоже разлетелась на лоскутки).  
А после, стоя посреди окровавленной комнаты, высоко подняв над головой останки половых органов Артёмки и колбу со спермой, мужчина крикнул: “And now the auction!!!”  
И мужские голоса радостно загалдели, начиная торг за эксклюзивные сувениры.


End file.
